I'm With You
by Star-chan and Neko
Summary: Serena remembers her life from a thousand years ago. Will her memories comfort her, or will they torture, or kill, her? Origionally a Avril songfic.
1. A Storm of Memories

Star-chan: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!  
  
Neko: Quick! HIDE!  
  
Star-chan: Shut-up, you dumb muse!  
  
Neko: No thanks, I'm fine.  
  
Star-chan: Anyway, since I've gotten so many wonderful reviews, I've decided to write another Avril songfic.  
  
Neko: Meaning, she's trying to get more reviews and her Harry Potter story has 4 total, one for each chapter!  
  
Star-chan: SHUT-UP!  
DISCLAIMER: Star-chan: I don't own Sailor Moon. Or "I'm With You".  
  
Neko: Smarter people like Noako and Avril get all the luck, don't they?  
  
Star-chan: They probably have better MUSES is all.  
*I'm standing on a bridge.  
  
I'm waiting in the dark.  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now.*  
Serena stood alone, looking at the stream trickling beneath her and thinking. Thinking was not something she often did seriously, which could account for Serena not having enough sense to seek shelter from the pouring rain. She had, however, absent-mindedly noticed that the sun had set long ago.  
  
Serena's thoughts and questions raced and twirled through her mind, making their own wild dance. Questions circled in an ever increasing pace, resembling a cyclone. Once every few seconds, a question would pop out, then be sucked back in the spiraling tornado.  
  
'Why must I fight?'  
  
'Why can't I be normal?'  
  
'Where is he?'  
*There's nothing but the rain.  
  
No footsteps on the ground.  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound.*  
  
That question caught Serena off-guard. Who was she expecting? No one else had enough brain cells absent to walk through a park in the middle of downpour, right? Besides, the only man she'd want to find was: one, smarter (much smarter) than her; two, Serena also did not want to meet him.  
That's right. Darien Shields, her only love and her tormentor. Half of the thoughts in Serena's tornado were about him.  
*Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't someone come take me home?*  
  
Serena felt the now-familiar pang of pain she felt when she thought of Darien. Serena clutched her heart and gritted her teeth, sweat now mingling with rain on her forehead as the pain steadily increased.  
  
Why doesn't he care?  
  
Why can't he *care*?  
  
Sometimes, Serena felt that she didn't, more like shouldn't, know him as well as she does.  
  
*It's a damn cold night.  
  
Trying to figure out this life.  
  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
but I'm, I'm with you.*  
  
Suddenly, a blanket of silver seemed to settle over Serena, silencing the cyclone. Serena screamed through the silver, feeling as if her nerves were on fire. She could sense eyes of ocean color stare at her, both familiar and not at the same time. Darien's eyes. She was no longer alone.  
  
*I'm looking for a place.  
  
Searching for a face.  
  
Is there anybody here I know?*  
His eyes disappeared. Suddenly, faces raced through Serena's head. Some she recognized, many she did not. Serena collapsed and screamed louder as bursts of pain tortured her body. Salty tears poured down her eyes, mixing with rain and sweat.  
*Cause nothings going right,  
  
and everything's a mess,  
  
and no one likes to be alone.*  
  
The world seemed to tilt and buckle.  
  
Why does everything go wrong?  
  
Serena shrieked louder, the pain becoming unbearable. Suddenly, it all was gone. The pain had disappeared, but silver light still burned her eyes. Serena was alone again.  
*Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't someone come take me home?*  
  
Tears still poured from Serena's eyes, much like the unrelenting rain. Her throat was raw from her screams. The cool night air slowly started sinking into Serena's skin.  
  
Where is everyone?  
  
Aren't they worried?  
*It's a damn cold night.  
  
Trying to figure out this life.  
  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
but I'm, I'm with you.*  
  
The silver blanket retreated as, finally, the footsteps Serena had waited for sounded, louder and louder. Using whatever strength she had left, Serena lifted her head to stare into shocked, clear blue eyes.  
  
*Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yea.*  
Darien knelt next to the shocked girl, his eyes never leaving hers. Serena realized the rain no longer hit her as Darien's umbrella covered her. One clear thought stood in Serena's head.  
  
I must be crazy. That light really affected me more than I thought.  
  
*It's a damn cold night.  
  
Trying to figure out this life.  
  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
but I'm, I'm with you.*  
Without saying a word, the couple stared at each other. No words needed to be said. Serena was rejoicing inside. She wasn't alone.  
  
*Won't you take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
but I'm, I'm with you.*  
  
Darien seemed to recover his wits and asked roughly, "Are you alright?"  
  
Serena simply smiled and managed to whisper though her sore throat, "As long as I'm with you."  
  
*But I'm, I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you...*  
  
~*-*~  
  
Star-chan: Very different, wasn't it?  
  
Neko: I don't get it.  
  
Star-chan: I'm surprised you understand anything.  
  
Neko: HEY!  
  
Star-chan: Thank you to all the reviewers of "Skater Boi". REVEIW, PLEASE!!!! 


	2. After the Storm

Star-chan: Hi! I finally decided to continue!  
  
Neko: Please, like any one, INCLUDING you, understood this story?!  
  
Star-chan: And you could?  
  
Neko: *rolls eyes* I was the one who inspired it, duh.  
  
Star-chan: Shut up. I guess I need to answer some questions. First off, the light was not lightening. It was some sort of memory-beamy-kinda-thing- a-ma-bob. Basically, she 'members the past life thing, but no one else does. And she's screaming from the pain of, well, her unreturned (or are they?) feelings for Darien, then from the whole remembering a lot of painful memories from, like, a thousand years ago, such as her fiancé's death, her mother's death, her best friends' death, and her own death, in about 30 to 45 seconds thing. Plus, it just plain hurt, all right?  
  
Neko: *snores loudly*  
  
Star-chan: Well, let's get to the actually story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Star-chan: I wish I own Sailor Moon But, alas, it is not true. The plot I own, but it sucks So sue me not, you lawyer ducks.  
  
*~*  
  
Light rain sounded on the windows, a lesser self of the tropical storm that had Tokyo under siege for the last three hours. Desperate, thin shafts of sunshine broke through the light gray clouds to warm the ground and dry the puddles.  
  
However, a storm still raged inside a certain young man's heart, a storm that had brewed over eleven years ago. No rays of sun came to warm his heart and evaporate his pain.  
  
The fore mentioned man stood at his glass, balcony doors, watching the remains of the storm retreat. Behind him, a slip of a girl lay on a plush leather couch, by all appearances sleeping.  
  
With a sigh, Darien turned his stormy gaze upon the girl he'd found in the park. Why was she out in the *park* at the height of a dangerous storm? A better question is what had possessed him to grab his umbrella and go to the park in the height of a dangerous storm? Darien did have the blessed gift of sanity, though he was serious beginning to doubt Serena, or rather Meatball Head, had any in her head.  
  
(Star-chan: I don't.  
  
Neko: Who's surprised?  
  
Star-chan: I thought you were sleeping?  
  
Neko: Ummm.*snores really loud* )  
  
Darien turned back to the window, again studying the patterns of the rain that fell from the few stubborn clouds that dared to fight the sun. When he'd found Serena, she'd been sagging in a puddle and seemed dazed. Her screams had alerted her presence to him, and when Darien had asked if she was all right, she'd murmured back something undecipherable and fainted.  
  
Another puzzle to the man was why she'd been screaming. As far as he'd seen, she had no physical injuries. It did occur to him she might been simple terrified of her predicament-no one wants to be stuck in a thunderstorm-but to him it sounded more like screams of intense pain.  
  
The one person that could answer many of his questions sighed loudly and shifted on the couch, knocking Darien out of his musings. Slowly she sat up and opened her eyes. Darien's eyes met and clashed with Serena's so much that he almost could hear it.  
  
For a while, neither moved for fear of breaking whatever kinship they gained during their experience. Unable to stand the uncomfortable silence anymore, Serena cleared her still sore throat and gasped, "Where am I?"  
  
Darien frowned at the roughness of her voice. Pushing it aside, her answered her question, "You're at my place."  
  
Serena felt extremely nervous under the scrutiny of his gaze. She doubted he'd seen what she had, but she wasn't completely sure. She opened her mouth to ask for a glass of water for her throat, but a croak was the only thing that emerged. She blushed slightly and covered her mouth.  
  
Just a hint of a smile appeared on Darien's face. "You want water," he stated, correctly answering her intended question, and went to the kitchen to retrieve the item, leaving the blonde resting on the couch.  
  
Serena closed her eyes. Faces, situations, *feelings*, everything from then was there. She could remember her mother's face. She could remember when Mars had accidentally set and old stable on fire when they were about four and still learning about their powers and heritage. She could remember long walks in the beautiful gardens while watching the equally beautiful Earth. She could remember Endymion.. And that last night..  
  
Unconsciously, Serena shivered. She really didn't want to think about that, but at the same time, she had to be even more careful now. If that witch found out that Sailor Moon, the champion of Love and Justice, was one and the same as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, she was in deep trouble. Serena sighed. 'Yah, more secrets,' she thought sarcastically.  
  
Not even Luna could know. She had a suspicion that Artimis, who was probably with Venus, wherever she is, might know. A slight warmth in her hand made Serena realize that her fist was clasped around something circular. Shakily, she lifted her fist to eye level and opened her hand. A crystal, glowing with dim inner light, rested innocently, concealing any great power it might hold.  
  
A noise from the doorway Darien had left through brought the small teen aware of where exactly she was and whom she was with. The crystal disappeared into her fist once more as Darien entered the room, a glass of the precious clear liquid that she, more like her throat, yearned for.  
  
"Here," Darien said, carefully giving her the water. She took it greedily and gulped it down quickly while Darien watched apprehensively, thinking that even though choking on liquids was impossible, Serena would be the one to prove that wrong.  
  
The water disappeared in seconds and she placed the empty glass on the coffee table that rested within reaching distance from the couch. She sighed and said, "That's much better."  
  
Darien shook his head, wondering 'How on Earth does Meatball Head do that?'. Darien opened his mouth, intending to ask that question, but a different one came out.  
  
"Why were you screaming?"  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: Well, that's it.  
  
Neko: *wakes up* It's over?  
  
Star-chan: Yup.  
  
Neko: HORRAH!!!  
  
Star-chan: Shut up. Thanks to Himidono and daisy, and Himidono, thanks for your advice, but I found a better place if you don't mind sand. Or heat.  
  
Neko: Or having no water.  
  
Star-chan: Well, it's not my fault we were kicked off the plane! *clears throat* Well, BYE!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
